The Lion King and The Lion Guard Timeline
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: This is an updated version of my old Timeline that contained the events of both 'Lion King' movies. This version also includes the events mentioned in 'The Lion Guard'.


**The Lion King and The Lion Guard:**

 **Timeline**

* * *

 **AN: Over seven years ago, I have published my version of the Timeline which contained in it the events of TLK 1 and 2. Now, however, with 'The Lion Guard' out and new information added to the canon, this Timeline needs to be updated. Especially due to what is revealed in season 3 of the show.**

 **We know that both TLK 1 and 2 were created separately, so we aren't sure about the actual course of events in the whole story. After hours of Internet research and consultation with other TLK fans, I've created a Timeline which is the most logical set for the events of both films, although many things are only speculation, because they are not fully explained. The Timeline is based on 'human years'- I wrote it just as if the characters were people.**

 **(Note- this timeline only concerns the original animated movies and the Lion Guard show, not the 2019 remake, which seems to contain contradictory information.)**

* * *

Prologue: Mufasa and Scar (as the books are no longer considered canon, we still have no idea what his _real_ name was) were born around 30 years before the events of TLK. Scar became leader of the Lion Guard around the age of 10-12 (Simba says he was Kion's age at the time) and maintained that post until his adulthood- for about 15 years. We may assume that, around the age of 16-18, he received his scar and changed his name. 'The Tale of Two Brothers' is no longer considered canon, yet the first episode of the third season of The Lion Guard indicates that he was then a sub-adult- around 12-14 years before Simba's birth. He then killed his companions at approximately age 25, therefore destroying his Guard completely and losing the Roar of the Elders. I assume Mufasa became king of the Pridelands anywhere between about 2-14 years after Scar changed his name, although I personally think it wasn't long before the events of the first movie. Thus:

In the **1st year** , Simba was born in the Pridelands, and so the story of 'The Lion King' began. At that time king Mufasa and his brother Scar were most likely in their late 20s – early 30s (Scar of course is the younger one, ever if he seems to look older in my opinion. They may have been from the same litter, however, with Taka being born just hours or even minutes after his brother. Then again, it now seems plausible that Scar is actually from a different mother). This also may have been the time when Nala was born (of Sarafina and an unnamed male- TLG finally confirmed that neither Scar nor Mufasa was Nala's father), because she and Simba are pretty much close in age.

In the **9th year** , Mufasa died in the stampede, aged around 35. Simba, about 9 years old, was exiled and thought to be dead. Scar took the throne after his brother - a fact he'd been waiting for all his life (that is, over 3 decades of denial!). We can assume that his reign lasted around 11 years (which could in fact make it longer than Mufasa's!).

In the **13th year** , during Scar's reign, it would probably be the right time for Nuka to be born (of Zira and an unknown male- we have no proof whether he is or is not Scar's son, but most likely he isn't).

In the **20th year** , Vitani and Kovu (The Lion Guard revealed that Vitani is actually older) are born. Their mother is Zira, but the father is not Scar- we know that for sure (the fact that they ultimately changed that created a shameful plot hole, in my opinion). No-one knows who _is_ , though. It may be that Zira wasn't Scar's mate yet (and, if you believe what she says in TLG, at some point they _were_ in fact mates), or was out of the Pride Lands at that time. This would explain why Scar feels lonely  & tries to seduce Nala (almost 30 years younger!) in the Musical. Nala runs off, and eventually meets the now-adult Simba. This is also the time when Scar chooses Kovu to be his heir. He had to do it while he was alive, Zira's words in the 2nd movie prove this. The 'Zira made it up' theories are nonsense. Kovu was 'hand chosen', so he had to be born when Scar was still around. As one of the deleted scenes indicates, it may have even been Scar's dying wish, which he expressed to Zira.

Also in the **20th year** , Simba makes his great return (aged circa 20). Scar becomes hyena food, aged about 50 (so we see that the 'mighty son of Mufasa' actually barely defeated in combat an old lion who himself admitted to be one of the weakest in the pride...). Simba becomes king of the Pridelands and 'marries' Nala. The first movie ends here. About this time, Zira was exiled along with the other Outlanders. Nuka is now 7, Kovu and Vitani are infants.

In the **21st year** , Kiara is born, and so 'TLK 2: Simba's Pride' begins.

In the **22nd year** , Kion is born. TLG clearly states that he is Kiara's younger brother, and they can't be from the same litter because he does not appear in his sister's presentation ceremony.

In the **30th year** , the scene after Kiara's presentation, in which she meets Kovu and Zira for the first time, takes place. She is now 9, her father is 30, Nuka's 17, Kovu and Vitani- 10. Kion, although he's not mentioned, must have been about 8 at the time.

In the **32th year** , Kion becomes leader of the Lion Guard at the age of about 10, or maybe a bit older. The scene from TLG episode 'Lions of the Outlands', in which he meets Zira and her cubs, takes place not long afterward (Nuka is about 19, Kovu and Vitani- 12).

In the **36th year** , or around that time, the TLG events of the episode Battle for the Pridelands take place. Kion is about 14 (Scar states that he himself got his scar when he wasn't much older than Kion). Kion gets his own scar. Whatever happened to him later is yet to be determined, but we know that by the time Kiara is an adult, that is, between years 36 and 40, he must have left the Pridelands.

In the **40th year** , the ending scenes of the second movie take place. Nuka and Zira die (he's about 27 years old, so the fact he dies without any known descendants or a mate is quite odd. Zira's probably far above 50. It seems that she was at least a few years younger than Scar, or else she'd have to be _really_ old at the time of her death). The Pridelanders and the Outsiders are reunited, Kiara and Kovu become mates (she's 19, he's 20). Simba is about 40 years old at the end of the second film. I have absolutely no idea how old is Rafiki…

* * *

 **AN: There you have it. I hope everything fits up. Will we ever know what happened later? I doubt it, but we'll see what the later episodes of 'The Lion Guard' will reveal about the Lion King canon. I needed to make updates due to what the show revealed about Scar (I removed all the outdated data from the books, like any mention of Kopa), and I may still have to introduce more changes in the future. This is actually quite exciting.**

 **You see any errors? Review and prove me wrong!**


End file.
